


dreams

by DemiBoyDoesStuff



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, M/M, Mind Manipulation, almost kidnapping but no because that's wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiBoyDoesStuff/pseuds/DemiBoyDoesStuff
Summary: So ok, maybe Patrick is going to be the first person to die because he got lost in central park. Maybe it was stupid to go on a walk so late, maybe he should have at least charged his phone first, maybe he should have worn actual winter clothes, maybe he shouldn't have wandered off the path because he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Scratch that, he definitely shouldn't have wandered off the path because he saw something out of the corner of his eye. But none of that matters now because he's definitely gonna die.“What are you doing out here?” someone asks cheerfully “You’ll catch a cold silly!”Or, Patrick gets lured in by the fae
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

> uh, it's pretty late for me as I'm posting this so I'm big tired and sorry about anything I did wrong. I was inspired by tumblr.

Patrick is willing to admit that he might become the first person to die from getting lost in Central Park. The trees here aren’t supposed to be this thick, but here he is, still trudging through snowy trees after what felt like hours. 

It’s his fault really, he knew his phone was low on battery, he knew it was cold, he knew he wasn’t dressed right for it, but he decided to wander off the path and into the trees anyways, all because he thought he saw something in the trees and wanted to know what it was.

He sits against one of the trees and closes his eyes, he just wants to rest for a second. It’s a bad idea after a laundry list of bad ideas, he knows, but he’s so exhausted he can’t bring himself to care.

“What are you doing out here?” someone asks cheerfully “You’ll catch a cold silly!” 

Pat’s eyes snap open as the stranger speaks. It’s a young man, probably barely out of college, dressed appropriately and adorably with his thick sweater, wool mittens and a white fuzzy scarf. He also, oddly enough, carries an oil lamp, which softly illuminates the trees around them. 

“Come on, sitting in the snow like that will only make you colder” he offers hand, which Pat takes, it’s so warm, and pulls him up with surprising strength. 

“There you go” he says, he takes off his scarf and wraps it around Pat’s neck, it’s just as soft as it looks. “Let’s get you inside” he says, linking his arm with Pat’s and guiding him through the snow. 

A cabin quickly becomes visible through the trees, a warm glow in its windows, and Pat wants nothing more than to be in there, curled up in an armchair and drinking something warm. 

The young man ushers Pat into a nice cozy living room that does, indeed, have an armchair that Pat immediately commandeers. His host doesn’t seem to have an issue with it, draping a blanket over him and smiling as he takes off his mittens and adds another log to the fire. 

“Let me get you something warm to drink.” he says, rushing off. Pat leans towards the fire, holding his hands out to drive out the dull burn the cold had left behind. He’s so exhausted he feels like he could fall asleep right there, and he almost does, but then his host is back with two steaming mugs of hot coco and Pat jerks out of his doze.

His host doesn’t say anything as he presses the warm mug into Pat’s hands and settles into the loveseat. 

“Feeling any better, Pat?” he asks

“I can feel my fingers again so, yeah.” he’s totally forgotten introducing himself, which means he’s totally forgotten his host’s name “Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Brian David Gilbert.” he says,

“Ok, sorry I forgot it.”

“It’s fine, Pat Gill, the cold does funny things sometimes, speaking of which, what are you doing all the way out here?” 

“I’m… I was...” it’s odd, but Pat, for the life of him, can’t remember why he’s so deep in the woods. There aren’t any forests like this in New York, was he visiting home? What for?

“You know, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” Brain brushes the topic aside and Pat finds that he can barely remember what they were even talking about. 

“What do you do for a living?” Brian asks,

“I work in games media and I stream on Twitch.” Brian absolutely lights up.

“That’s one of my dream jobs, next to being the next JK Rowling and acting on Broadway.” 

They talk for what feels like ages, and Pat learns a lot about Brian. He’s got a sister and brother, he can’t decide if he’s a cat person or a dog person, he has a cat named Zuko, Nintendo is his favorite mainstream studio, but he loves games that are deeply driven by character and story, especially the kinds of indie games where the whole game is actually a metaphor for the character’s flaws, learns that he’s got terrible anxiety and often feels like a total failure, that he’s a romantic and he falls hard and fast and his smile is so sweet and and his face is so cute and he’s so kind and pure and Pat knows that he’s the one falling hard and fast but there’s nothing he can do about it.

There comes a point in the evening when they’ve both finished their coco and Pat’s certainly warmed up enough that Brian could probably walk him back to his car? House? Hotel? Where was he before he came here? 

(Was he anywhere before he came here? Where does he live? He thinks he lives here.)

Pat’s too tired to know or care, the exhaustion from being out in the cold for so long (so silly of him, why didn’t he just come back into the house?) hasn’t been chased away by the warmth, just replaced with a more comfortable tiredness. At this point Pat's too tired to even carry on talking to Brian, content to be lulled to sleep by his… his host? Friend? Boyfriend? Boyfriend sounds right. 

“I think it’s time to go to bed” Brian says, shaking Pat’s shoulder gently, “come on, sleeping on the chair is gonna make your back hurt like hell tomorrow” Pat knows he’s right, but he’s so tired and it’s warm and comfy right here. 

“Come on.” Brian goads again tugging on his arm, Pat makes a compromise and allows Brian to pull him onto his feet, but he refuses to open his eyes and puts most of his weight on his boyfriend, who honestly puts up with more than he should from Pat. 

Brian laughs good naturedly and half carries him into the bedroom. He drops him on the bed before crawling in himself and pulling up the covers over both of them, not even bothering to strip out of his winter clothes. It’s fine, he’s still warm through the layers.

Pat snuggles up to his boyfriend and rests his head on his chest, Brian obliges and plays with his hair, it’s so nice, Pat feels like they haven’t done this in forever, which is odd because they cuddle basically every night. Still, Pat supposes that you can never have enough cuddles.

“I could keep you.” Brian murmurs into his hair, “you’d like that right, never worry about rent or deadlines again?” Pat doesn’t really get what he’s talking about, he can’t remember the last time he was worried about anything. 

“You could just stay here with me, it would be nice, you would love it, I promise.” he continues, there’s a nervous edge to his voice that Pat doesn’t like, “You would love me”

“I already love you,” Pat reminds him, half asleep, Brian lets out a deep sigh.

“I know,” he says, but he sounds sad, “I just, I don’t want it to be like this, I want it to be the right way.” Pat still has no idea what Brian’s talking about, and if Brian explained further Pat didn’t hear it, having already fallen asleep.

Pat wakes up in his apartment with Charles licking his hair. He bats him away, stretches lazily, and looks at his clock, five minutes to the alarm, of course, because the world hates him. He rolls over and rubs his eyes, God, what he would give to take his dream boyfriend up on his “no rent or deadlines” offer.

Pat doesn’t usually remember his dreams, that this one stuck in his memory so well is odd. Still, he can’t live in good dreams forever, so he turns off his alarm before it has the chance to start and rolls out of bed. 

He’s bundling up for the cold when he notices it among his other winter gear, a soft, fluffy white scarf that he doesn’t remember having before. It’s jarring enough that he hesitates but not jarring enough that he doesn’t put it on. 

It’s as soft as it was in the dream.

There’s a new member of the team coming on today, which is strange because Pat doesn’t remember getting told about that, but Simone points out the opened email in his inbox that mentions, among other things, their new team member. He’s gotta start reading those things more carefully.

Their new team member shows up just an hour later, he’s young, he looks fresh out of college, he’s cute and he’s got a sweet smile, Pat would bet he has a sister and a brother, a cat named Zuko and anxiety, bet that he’s a romantic with a deep love for Nintendo and indie games that are driven by story and plot, bet that it’s his scarf draped over the back of Pat’s chair. 

He smiles brightly at Pat when they meet and holds out his hand for a handshake.

“Hi,” he says as Pat takes it, it’s warm, “I’m Brian David Gilbert.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is open to remix, translation, podfic, ect.


End file.
